lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Research Institute: South
|image = Agrosou1.jpg |imagedesc = Aerial shot of the complex |type = *Research complex |level = *Agroprom Institute |locations = *Agroprom Underground |factions = *Military |doctor = *None |technicians = *None |merchants = *None |loot = *Military documents |quests =*Find the militaries' documents |notes = *Major storyline location }} Research Institute: South is a minor location in Agroprom Institute in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview * This area is identical minus 1 or 2 aesthetic/anomaly changes to its retail counterpart. * The player will need to come here to find the military documents. * It is populated with around 15 soldiers. * Some unusable vehicles can be found in the car park and outside the complex. Storyline * After the player has been and talked to Ratcatcher, they will be directed to head to the Research Institute: South complex located in the bottom left hand corner of the map, starting the next portion of the main mission chain. Find the militaries' documents # Steal the military documents # Take the documents to the Barkeep Steal the military documents * Navigating inside which ever way the player chooses, they must reach the third floor (either by stealth or brute force) obtain the documents and head out. * (Note: The north and east gates are possible options, as well as the underground entrances (originally retail's exit)) * When the player goes inside the central building, they will have the choice of heading either left or right up 2 identical flights of stairs to the third floor. * (Note: 2 soldiers patrol on each of the 3 floors, caution is advised when when sneaking or using brute force) * Once the player reaches the third floor, they will find the Military documents resting on a table on some shelves (located in the north west corner of the cubicle room). Once they have been picked up, the player will be prompted to take them to Barkeep. Take the documents to the Barkeep * Head back outside the building and make a break back to the Garbage entrance, avoiding (or intercepting) the military patrols along the roads. * Once back in Garbage, head to the top right hand corner of the map to the Duty Checkpoint * §''Note'': To the left of the road (in amongst some concrete slabs) there is a Blind/pseudo-dog pack laying in wait for the player, as well as 2 Chimeras just down the hill from them. Use caution while running back through this area of Garbage) * When you reach the top quarter of the map, the player will receive a radio message from the Warrant Officer at the Duty Checkpoint, asking the player for help in the side mission "Help the Duty checkpoint". * Continue heading to the top right hand corner, make sure all gear is equipped and get ready to either fight the Boars (or simply let the Duty guards take care of it). Side Missions * No side missions take place at this location (only the main mission chain) * (v1.4002) The objective of Find the Groza is found here. Notable Loot * Several pieces of food and drink items can be found in the hut next to the north gate: ** x3 Pripyat beer ** x2 Permanent Meal ** x2 Mineral water ** x1 Energy drink * x2 9x18 mm rounds boxes can be found in the wagon up the road from the east gate. * x1 Bread and x1 Energy drink can be found in a wooden hut located north of the north gate. Notes * Two stashes, The good stuff and Captain's reserves may be located in or on the buildings in this location. * The unique Noiseless Kora pistol can be found in The good stuff stash. Gallery Agrosou1.jpg|Aerial shot of the complex Agrosou2.jpg|Shot of the east gate Agrosou3.jpg|Painting on the side of the central building Agrosou4.jpg|Shot of the south east lookout tower Agrosou5.jpg|View of the car park behind the central building Agrosou6.jpg|View of the north gate (loot in hut to the right and stash on north west building) Agrosou7.jpg|Shot of central lookout tower Agrosou8.jpg|Inside loot hut next to north gate Agrosou9.jpg|An entrance to Agroprom Underground Agrosou10.jpg|Another entrance to Agroprom Underground (just up from the previous) Agrosou11.jpg|Shot of first floor, central building Agrosou12.jpg|Shot of second floor, central building Agrosou13.jpg|Shot of third floor, central building Agrosou14.jpg|Location of military documents Research Institute - South (Agroprom Institute, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Research Institute: South" Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations